Opium
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: "Please don't.. don't fall for me, please don't, don't!" Bang! rated for blood, angst and drama. need better summary be nice if someone could suggest a better one, but till then its all i got and all i can think of. Read & Review please.


**Opium, by The Grinning Psychopath.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Nightwing or any of its characters.**

**Rating M, for Mature. **

**Summery**, _"No Tarantula don't, please don't… don't!" Bang!_

_**Spoilers, for Nightwing number 93 and 94.**_

_**Thoughts in Bold Italics, flashback scenes or memories in Italics.**_

**_Please Review.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh god, we did it, we actually did it!<strong>_ I thought feeling a rancid mixture of relief, horror, wonder, malicious glee and pure utter contempt for myself.

_**Oh god, we killed him, I killed him.. Oh god!**_

I shook and shuddered in the bed, not wanting to believe it, not wanting to know that this was real, wishing more than anything else… that I was just Robin and Batman's partner once more. Not Robin of Teen Titans, not Robin fiancé to an alien woman from outer space, not Robin best friend of Raven but Robin sidekick to Batman, Dick Grayson ward to Bruce Wayne. He'd always taken care of things like this when I was with him right!

"No Tarantula don't!" I whimpered remembering that horrible, horrible scene that night and then I heard it, _Bang!_ "No please… no!" I cried _Bang!_

It was the same every time, that awful bang, as she took the shot that ended Blockbuster's life, as she broke that last bit of good I believed to lie within myself**. **_**Or maybe it wasn't ever there to begin with!**_I thought wildly and bit back a giggle, not wanting to do an impression of the Joker.

_No better than Jason, no better than Joker, im poison, kill everything I love I…_

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and heard her soft smoky voice in my ears. "Hush queirdo," Catalina murmured, her voice melding in with Tarantula's voice on the roof, "its over now. _He can't hurt us any longer."_ _She straddled me and pushed me onto my back,_ she leaned down and kissed me soothingly on my lips unlike how she had done on the roof temporarily distracting me from my living nightmare to the not much better reality.

I remembered: _Her hands reaching back to undo her ponytail, her hands touching and prodding at my suit till they found the special seal at the neck and began opening it up, slowly sliding it down along my body, the rain drenching her hair and running over her full sensual lips. "Don't-don't touch me," i protested pushing my hands weakly against her strong determined ones, "I'm poisonous, numb... i killed him, killed is mom, killed-" she shook her head sadly, "Hush Mi Amor Callado, make no mistake i killed him and the thing about his mother.. well you couldn't have known, now be silent as a spider and let me be your outlet, let me be your tourniquet, your oxycodone, let me make this night memorable for something other than what happened downstairs and release you from this pain and suffering." Bang!  
><em>

Catalina pulled me up to press my face to her full breasts and I obligingly ran my tongue along their curves and massaged and sucked her hard nipples, biting here and there, temporarily lost in the feel and taste of her: like warm silk stretched over steel, like sunshine, salt and sweet and coppery sorta like blood more like tequila though blood weighed heavily on my mind. I heard her make a low throaty sound as I reached behind her to massage her backside feeling the warmth of her smooth silken flesh like a child might feel and stroke a cat and the response very similar indeed as she arched into my touch and brought me into the moist velvety confines of her vagina.

_I felt her pull my body suit down to around my waist and then down to about my hips. I felt her soft hands on my groin and I shuddered, partly in shame and disgust at how I found the blood flowing less to my brain and more southwards and partly in relief as my mind slowly left the sight and sound of Blockbuster's death and began to focus more on the present. I felt her mouth on me, hot and slippery a she tongued my half flaccid cock to full awareness and continued to suck on me, bobbing her head up and down, her hair dancing across my stomach and one of her hands reaching up to paw at my chest and caress my right nipple and I groaned as her touch left small trails of fire across my body similar to the liquid one that was beginning to scorch a path through my veins._

I felt her hands on my chest, as she rocked back and forth on my full erection, in slow easy motions and then as she came closer to that abyss over the edge of the cliff, in hard thrusts, her long powerful legs tight around my own, she laughed breathily as I sat up slightly and pulled her down to my to continue my mouth's ministrations on her soft but somehow firm breasts and after a moment, in which she sank her nails deep into my shoulders letting blood flow slightly and I knew I'd have scars, just like I had scars from the other night.

_She rode me, lightning flashing to illuminate her perfect lovely body, as she took me further and further away from that horrible few minutes in which Block Buster had been murdered and more and more into this one which was in a way almost as rancid though it held far more beauty and sweet bestial passion than the other one did. I saw a small flash of light and the next thing I knew my chest truly felt like it was on fire and I cried out in agony, pleasure and relief as her nails dug deep wounds in my chest and blood almost gushed from the wounds as she scarred me for life quite literally and my mind was taken completely away from the past of about 6 minutes ago and to the present, the here and now, where it was nice and warm._

"Querido!"Catalina cried out and sunk her teeth into my neck and I cried out as my mind was yet again brought to the present and I looked up into hot burning eyes of molten gold and melted chocolate, "Don't think of the past, think here and now, Rick, concentrate on this right here, right huah now- Oh!" she grabbed at my shoulders with a death grip and clenched her teeth as she was obviously beginning to fall, just as I had fallen that night and I felt a small grin touch my mouth as she began swearing at me in Spanish and I began cursing a little myself as I felt my own abyss coming to meet me. I clutched at her hips and at her buttocks and sat up her breasts brushing against me I gritted my teeth and struggled to hold myself back for her even as I moved my pelvis up to meet her thrust for thrust and when we finally came, it was like a bomb when off inside my head as well as in my loins as I spent myself inside of her and as the fire that had spread out to my every cell and bone and membrane set something off in my brain that felt somewhat akin to an aneurism and I brought my mouth savagely against her's and for a while we just lay there together, in the darkness… together, no Blockbuster, no Scarecrow, no Nite-Wing, no Batman, just me and her. Together, Richard Grayson and Catalina Flores.

_Tarantula, whispered and taunted and laughed as she rode me, murmuring in Spanish and pawing at me with greedy savage hands as she rode me, her legs and kegal muscles tight, her moist vagina bringing introducing a fire into my body with a temperature I hadn't been entirely certain existed. Tarantula closed her eyes as she took in the feel of me, the feel of my flesh meeting, the rain and wind attacking us from all sides, the wind blowing her hair all about her face and she seemed to almost dance on me as she moved with the sound and feel of the elements, bouncing and wiggling and writhing atop me like a little girl under the skilled hands of a masseuse and with quite similar sounds tearing themselves from her throat. Thunder and lightning cracked the sky and bringing me to a horrible flash to that moment, "No Tarantula, don't I-"_ _I began and Tarantula opened her fiery lust filled eyes and locked them onto mine and I felt the words die in my throat with a small whimper and death rattle. _

_She leaned down one hand on my chest the other coming up to curl up in my hair, "Hush Querido," she growled, her tone a strange contradictory soothing and harsh bestial whisper, "forget that bastard, forget everything else, just concentrate on here and now my sweet, little night bird!"_

_And then her eyes softened though they didn't lose their fiery demonic look and she kissed me her mouth soft her tongue bringing sweet honey and spicy cinnamon to me and I slowly returned her kiss, for once really returning her passion even as we continued to grind and thrust into each other, her hot flesh bringing such delightful and sensuous warmth to my body chasing away the sickening cold that had filled it so utterly and completely the past few days. _

_She disengaged her mouth from mine and slowly dragged her lips and tongue down away across the stubble on my cheek to my ear to slowly caress the shell and tease me with her teeth and a few quick flicks of her tongue before she stuck it all the way in and I was truly beginning to feel a great burn in my brain and in my loins and I knew I was finally starting my way towards the edge of that cliff and into the abyss below. I groaned and clutched at her buttocks enjoying how her flesh drove the horrible sickening cold away from my extremities and brought forth such delightful fire and spices. "Yeees," she moaned rubbing herself more fervently against me now, dragging her breasts across my chest and rubbing the side of her face against me and her inner muscles tightening around me every so subtly. Richard yes," she sat up slightly and locked her chocolate and gold gaze with mine her hands tightly locked onto my shoulders. "You've got to live your life. On the edge! Oh!" she shuddered as tongued one nipple that the ever so helpful lightning illuminated a drop of rain hanging off the hard tip ever so invitingly._

"_Don't deny yourself any, pleasure, Querido, we have to take what we want… from liFE! Just like this, enjoy it! Oh yes, yes Richard YES! Nightwing, oh Nightwing! Oh gods Yes, Yes, YESSS! Auugh!" my hands tightened on her buttocks with bruising force and I let out a sharp explosive cry of my own, as my testicles shriveled up to about the size of a peanut and I thrust back against her Hard! One last time spending myself inside of her like I had never spent myself inside a woman, not even Babs and I bit into the tender flesh of her breast at the top of the slope and warm sweet and coppery blood filled my mouth tasting more tequila than anything else as I scarred her just as she had scarred me, forever… _

As I lay here in bed, one image, one beautiful image stays with me as me and Catalina lay here together in bed, sweat cooling on our bodies as we lay together our legs entwined her arms wrapped loosely about my neck.

The image of Tarantula, hovering over me, rain drenching her hair, her body arched back, water pouring down her face and glistening at the corners, giving her the appearance of an angel, a beautiful dark angel, who had fallen so utterly that she would lower herself to lie with a lowly dank, dark demon of then night such as myself.

I looked down to the peacefully sleeping figure in my arms, her face looking soft and vulnerable in sleep, innocent and happy. "No, please don't do it, Catalina." I murmured gently, pressing my lips to her forehead, "Don't fall," I whispered hoarsely, wishing fervently that my words could make a difference, "please don't fall, not for me, please Tarantula don't-… don't fall! don't do it, don't, please don't!" _Bang!_

_**The End**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okaay, i may or may not write up a sequel or maybe something like this story. i happen to like the idea of Nightwing and Tarantula together so... well if i do its gonna involve, pricey hotels, liquor, strawberries, angst, humor and lemons.<strong>_

_**whether or not i write a sequel or something like it has to do with when i get done with this Illidan/Sylvanas fic i'm writing, well actually i'm writing several of those and how this story is received. so please, let me know what you think of it.**_

_**Oh and for those of you who are wondering i got that image for Nightwing's view of Tarantula/Catalina as a dark fallen angel, fron Nightwing issue number 94, page 7 i think.  
><strong>_

**_PS_**: **Sorry if Lemons aren't that good, i am 15 and a virgin and so really i just have my imagination to draw upon for lemons, okay. like i said now, REVIEW!**


End file.
